


The Sight of the Stars

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam and Reader is a pairing if you squint, Vincent Van Gogh references, mentions of manual labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: After being locked in the bunker for their own and Team Free Will’s safety, Y/N gets to see the stars again and spends a quiet moment with Sam.





	The Sight of the Stars

You stared down at your own wrists. It was still hard, seeing the marks from the cuffs. You knew how hard you’d struggled against them as the team worked day in and day out to find a cure. Even now, now that the episodes had passed, the others were working to figure out what was going on.

It really sucked to be treated like an experiment subject, to be poked and prodded, asked what you remembered and what you were still feeling. Especially when you couldn’t tell them what they wanted to know.

So, after a couple of days, you decided enough was enough. Late one night, you got up from your bed as quiet as you possibly could, dressed, and headed for the bunker door. Surprisingly, no one stopped you.

Outside, you took a deep breath of fresh air and headed straight for the path you and Dean had taken the time one summer to carve into the woods. It was hard work, both of you sweating and spending all day surrounded by trees. He’d been talking almost non-stop about how this would be a-

* * *

 

_“-Great place to run some drills,” Dean said excitedly, nearly slinging lemonade on you as he gestured. “Set up some archery targets, an obstacle course-”_

_“You and what army,” you shot back, laughing, scooting further away. “Even with Sam and Cas, we’ll never get that done before winter.”_

_“Bullshit,” he huffed._

_“You try dragging Sam out of the AC and into this fucking heat.” You rubbed a towel over your forehead._

_“I’m sorry, what was that?”_

_You turned, an easy smile appearing as you saw Sam, looming in the mid-morning heat with a small plate of… Were those lettuce wraps?_

_“Yes, they are,” he said and you flushed, realizing you’d said that out loud._

_“Okay, you know I don’t like rabbit food,” Dean said, approaching the wraps suspiciously, sneaking a hand out. “Do they have that chipotle mayonnaise you’re always going on about?”_

_“Yes, it has the mayonnaise.”_

_Dean snatched a wrap and scuttled back over to his seat while you and Sam laughed. His hand found yours and you glanced down nervously. He pulled his hand away after a minute and cleared his throat._

_“Dean, if you keep eating that fast, you’ll choke…”_

* * *

 

As you rounded a corner, you stopped, seeing the faint outline of someone sitting on the-

* * *

 

_“-bench,” you ordered, puffing as you pulled the box over._

_“And you’re sure you don’t want some help with setting it up?” Sam asked, crossing his arms and watching you._

_“No, I’ve got it.” You brushed your hands off, giving him a small grin._

_“You’re dead set on this.” He was crookedly smiling at you._

_“Yes, absolutely.”_

_He walked over, his smile turning to a smirk as he kept eye contact. “You are so stubborn.”_

_Your heart skipped a beat and you laughed the awkwardness off, stepping back and running a hand over your hair. “Thanks, I got it from my mom.”_

_“She seems like a really awesome person,” he says, clearing his throat again and looking away._

_“She is. Alright, I should get to work,” you said, pulling a hammer out of your back pocket._

_“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later, Y/N,” he said, starting to walk off over to the house._

* * *

 

You creeped forward now, watching the person on the bench as they leaned back and looked up at the sky. They were big, whoever they were. Could be either of the brothers, just judging by the height, but you could never be too sure these days.

As you were fumbling to pull out your gun, a branch crunched under your foot and you froze as the figure sat upright. The man pulled out his own pistol, the barrel barely gleaming in the starlight.

“Who’s there?”

You huffed a sigh, lowering the gun. “Hey, Sam. It’s me.”

“Oh, Y/N.” He was on his feet now. “Sorry, I should, uh, get back inside.”

“No, um, are you okay to stay out here with me?” you asked, sort of vaguely gesturing.

“Yeah, sure.”

You took your seat next to him, leaning back and sighing as you looked up at the stars. They were all twinkling brightly, even as the sky was starting to lighten with the moon rising on the eastern horizon. Neither of you spoke and you heard Sam shifted around to get comfortable again. Finally, you decided to break the silence.

“So, why are you out here?”

“Just needed some air. You?”

“Same. It’s been hard in there.”

“I know. I know it can’t be easy for you, especially with not remembering.”

“Yeah, that’s an understatement.”

There was another uneasy silence again.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

“Would it be too cliche if I said that there’s only one thing more beautiful?”

You felt your cheeks getting warm already. “I mean, yeah…”

“Then I won’t say it.”

“Oh come on, you already started to say it,” you said, tearing your eyes away to look over at him.

“Alright. The only thing more beautiful than the stars tonight is the moon,” he said, turning to give you a small smile.

You started to laugh, looking back up at the stars. He laughed too and his hand found yours. You took it as well, barely squeezing.

“It’s going to be alright, okay?”

“Yeah, I hope so.”


End file.
